The Last Day
by Creme Caramel
Summary: With the wedding of Nick and Tessa approaching and the persuation coming to a dead end, Nick and Blair decide to spend their last day together, before going separate ways. A one-shot companion to "Princess Charm School", set during chapter 11.


_A/N: This oneshot is dedicated to Ceci (CleoCorinne) cause she loves this couple! And I warn you, it's a little bit forced. I'm not in a good mood right now._

The door.

In this moment the only thing Nick could see was the giant door of his father's room.

Because it seemed like his whole life was depending on the person behind it.

He kept repeating in his mind. _"Please make it work this time. Please make it work_." But he knew for sure there was no hope that The King would ever change his mind.

Finally, the door slowly opened and Melody emerged. Nick didn't have to ask her about the outcome of their debate, he knew by just looking at her that another try was unsuccessful.

"Still nothing?" He asked.

Melody shook her head.

"Father is pretty determined. Begging him won't work. We should feel grateful he hasn't thrown us in the dungeon for nagging him all week."

Hearing this made Nick feel guilty. It was true. He spent the last week before the wedding trying to make his father change his decision to no avail. That wasn't like him at all. Could it be that he was too selfish?

"Listen, I think I have an idea." Melody said with a sigh. "Why don't you and Blair run away together?"

Run away? He never thought of that. Could it be possible?

"I can't." He eliminated the idea. "I can't do this to her. She's just been reunited with her parents. I can't force her to leave everything behind."

"It's the only way for you to be together. If you don't do this, I say you'd better prepare to get married tomorrow."

"But what about you, Mel? Father will lock you up as soon as he finds out we're gone." Nick still didn't accept the "running away" idea.

"You have to try. Don't worry about me." Melody insisted. "Talk to Blair. See what she thinks about this."

And that was the reason why Nick was waiting for Blair outside of Princess Charm School, long before the end of school session.

He wanted to stop time, or at least slow it down, to think of something to tell her. He wished things had gone in a different way, wished he didn't have to say goodbye.

But time flew faster that day. The crowd of students leaving the building signaled the end of school session. The more students came out, the more anxious he got, as he knew she could appear any time, and he was still not ready to talk to her.

Finally, Blair walked out. She immediately spotted Nick and greeted him with a smile while walking towards him.

"Blair" He greeted her.

"Hello, Nick." Blair could feel something wasn't right, but pretended not to notice.

"Let's go somewhere more private. I need to tell you this." Nick took a glance at the students surrounding them and said.

They went to the back garden of the school, where the fountain was located, to talk.

But as Nick was thinking about how to start the conversation, Blair's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Your father didn't approve of this, did he?" She asked with a sad voice.

"How did you know?" Nick was surprised. He had never thought she would find out this way.

"So it's true." She sighed and sat down on the edge of the fountain.

"Blair, I know it seems hopeless right now, but trust me, Melody found a solution to this problem." Nick sat down next to her and held her hand. "Let's run away together. Let's go somewhere they'll never find us again, somewhere we can start a new life, away from this kingdom. What do you think?"

"Run away? No." Blair abruptly stood up and walked away from him.

As much as she wanted to be with Nick, she couldn't deny there were people who needed her, responsibilities waiting for her and so many things she had to do. She couldn't just go and leave everything behind. It would be too selfish. No, she had to stay.

"We can't do this, Nick. We can't run away from everything and pretend nothing happened. We can't do this." She repeated.

"It's the only way" Nick tried to convince her.

"But… Can't you see? This is our destiny. You're supposed to be with her. That's why no matter what we do, you'll always be with her. I shouldn't have come and mess up with your marriage. I shouldn't have come to the Ball that night. Things would have been better if we had just stayed acquaintances." Tears were streaming down her cheeks, because she could no longer hold them back.

"Blair" Nick pulled her into his arms.

"We can't run away from who we are. And the fact is, we're from different worlds. Worlds that could never collide." Blair shrieked. "So let's just enjoy our last day together, okay?"

"_We used to walk on the same path. Not anymore. But still, I'm happy I met you."_

And the couple decided to spend the rest of the day sitting on the edge of the fountain and watching the sunset.

"If I had known things would turn out like this, I would have told you about my feelings." Blair rested her head on his shoulder and said.

"You can tell me now. It's not too late. We still have a couple of hours left." Nick joked.

"You're unbelievable. Even at a time like this, you still use your dry sense of humor to make everything _seem_ better." Blair glared at him. For a moment, they felt like all the anguish had disappeared.

"At least now we know how we feel." Nick quickly changed the subject. "There's nothing I regret now."

Darkness slowly permeated the sky. In a few minutes, they would be surrounded by nothing but darkness. Time flew so fast they didn't realize their time together was running out.

"You know what? I know saying this wouldn't change anything, but I'm glad I met you. You showed me what love is. Ever since I saw you that night, my life has been worthwhile." Nick whispered into her ears.

"I love you, Nicholas." She finally admitted. "I'm glad I met you, too."

"_If I'm ever reborn, the first person I'll be looking for is you."_

The sun completely disappeared. Everything was swallowed by darkness. Nick and Blair knew darkness also meant their time was up.

"Wait" He called her. "We will see each other again, won't we?"

"This isn't goodbye" She caressed his face. "We will see each other… every night… in our dreams…"

He pulled her again into his arms. What was actually minutes long seemed to last centuries for them. Each of them tried to remember the feeling of this embrace. Their final embrace, before they go separate ways.

Finally, she let go of him.

"Goodbye, Nick…" She disappeared behind the bushes. "Live well."

And Nick was left all alone, with a broken heart.

_Is this the feeling I need to walk with?_

_Tell me why I can't be there where you are?_

_There's something missing in my heart…_


End file.
